vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Computing
Computers are very well developed in Vexillium, being avaiable to citizens in most parts of the world. First avaiable only to universities and military institutes as gigantic primitive machines, the coming of the Vexillinet, also known as Internet helped to popularize the personal computers. Apart from this page, a list of computing-related enterprises is avaiable at Companies. Computer hardware and systems Finished systems *Arianse — Lendosa's largest computer maker, formerly a state monopoly but now mostly held by private interests. *BTM — a Utanian company which mostly develops mainframe computers for the domestic market. There has been speculation that it will branch into personal computers. *Dewar — the largest Burovian manufacturer of servers. *Flutterby — a Burovian computer maker, focusing largely on cheap systems for home consumers. *Orange — a large Armatirian computer maker. *Spurway — a Burovian manufacturer. *Taffen — the largest computer manufacturer in Burovia. *Terransk Industries — a Burovian manufacturer. *Zarconia — a Burovian manufacturer. *Zwirrent — a Burovian manufacturer with a particular focus on graphics-orientated systems. Processors *Lanatira — a large Lendosan technology company which, among many other things, makes the processors used by Arianse computers. *UncleBob — a major Burovian maker of computer processors. Devices and peripherals *INS — a major manufacturer of network and internet systems, including network cards, routers, and modems. *Toril Candenta — a large Lendosan company which manufactures printers, scanners, CD and DVD drives, sound cards, and video cards. Software Companies *BeloSoft — a company from Porto Capital, best known for its popular CivVex strategy game. *Siriana Software — a Lendosan company. Makes the Lumina operating system, a suite of office software, a number of software tools (virus checkers, etc), and a small number of games. *Suprastella — a large Lendosan maker of computer games. *Vivosis — a large Lendosan game company, known for its action games, roleplaying games, and multiplayer online games. Operating Systems *FENSTER — FEN'izisches '''ST'abiles 'E'lektronen-'R'''echner operating system developed by RA&O Civil Systems of Feniz. *Integral — the newest operating system by BTM of Utania, and the eleventh version of the BTM O/S line. *Lumina — the standard operating system on computers manufactured by Arianse. Made by Lendosan company Siriana Sofware. *Mirrors — the most popular operating system, according to most statistics. Made in Cruisana. ** Mirrors Green — alternate version of the popular Mirrors operating system that is sold primarily in the Shaelic Commonwealth. The Shaelic software firm TBD currently holds the official license to adapt and sell the product in the Commonwealth. *Orange OS — the standard operating system on computers manufactured by Orange. *Windows — the '''W'estrian 'I'ndividual 'N'ew (some say Naughty) 'D'isk-'O'''perating '''W'arlock (some say Washing = Disk-Washing ;-) 'S'ystem. Other software *Abode — a suite of graphics and design software for Orange OS systems. *CivVex — a strategy game from BeloSoft in Porto Capital. Internet Service Providers *'''Feniz **Vexilli.Net - Your Lightning ISP - Feniz's leading ISP (start page with tech explanations). *'Lendosa' **Celista — the largest Lendosan telecommunications company, and the second largest ISP. **Miratel — a new entrant to the telecommunications market, and a growing ISP. **Transvero — Lendosa's largest ISP, and one of the oldest. *'Utania' **Arrow Internet Services — one of Utania's largest ISPs, owned by entrepreneur David Kojans. **BTM-Interlink — one of Utania's largest ISPs, part of BTM (see hardware). **JaggedBlue — one of Utania's largest ISPs. Owned by Savaj Netopik. Category:Computing Category:Companies